Shadowclaw's Sorrow
Story= Shadowkit swayed his tail in laughter and looked at Sparkkit. “Little brother? Do you have a moss ball so we can play?” His mew was quiet. Sparkkit smiled but got angry and flattened his ears. “It’s been a sunrise since you asked me that!” He hissed. Shadowkit wrinkled his nose and snarled. “You two need to stop fussing. Can you go play with Gingerkit and Duskkit?” Mooncloud spat. “It’s just Shadowkit has a temper!” Sparkkit wailed. Thistlestar entered the Nursery and stared at Sparkkit and Shadowkit. “Is Shadowkit acting up again?” his mew was loud. Mooncloud shook her head. “My kits are fine Thistlestar, you go on now and wail on Willowstar!” she hissed. Thistlestar swayed his tail in disappointment and nodded. He paused for a moment and smiled at Shadowkit, Gingerkit, Sparkkit, Duskkit. “You four kits should go rehearse your “Perfect moment at the Hightrock” You know today is your Apprentice ceremony.” he smiled and padded away from the den. Bluetuft nudged Gingerkit and Duskit. “Your Sister, Oceanpaw is going to be a warrior tonight too!” she purred. Shadowkit pranced to Gingerkit. ‘Hey! Want to play warriors?” he blushed. “Sure, Shadow!” “Let’s play from what we think are warrior names will be! I’m Shadowheart!” Shadowkit beamed. Gingerkit thought for a moment. She looked at the splashes of orange on her fur. “I think my name will be Gingersplash!” A loud noise came out of the den suddenly. “Let all cats old enough to catch prey, surround the highrock!” Willowstar yowled. Mooncloud grinned and nudged her kits. “Go out of the den and go to the Highrock, you’ll finish your game after the next sunrise, you too, Gingerkit and Duskkit,” Raintuft nodded. “Go on, my little ones!” All four cats approached the Highrock, with Raintuft, Mooncloud, Eelpaw and Oceanpaw following them. “Eelpaw, step forward,” The wise she cat meowed loudly. Eelpaw nodded and took a paw step toward. “Eelpaw, are you ready to become a warrior from the power granted from StarClan?” Willowstar asked politely. “Yes!” “Then the powers granted from StarClan, you will be known as Eeltuft! Your mentor, Barktree mentored you well, but his death was honorable,”She yowled. “Eeltuft! Eeltuft!” Murmurs from the clan shouted. “Oceanpaw step toward!” Willowstar said again. “Are you ready to become a warrior from the powers of StarClan?” “Yes!” She yowled back. “Then by the powers of StarClan you will now be Oceanbreeze!” She said. “Oceanbreeze! Oceanbreeze!” Willowstar sighed. “Shadowkit and Sparkkit are you two ready to become an apprentice?” “Of course!” They both meowed. “Then the powers of StarClan both of you will be known as Shadowpaw and Sparkpaw! Shadowpaw, your mentor will be Ebonyflame, and Sparkpaw your mentor will be Toucanclaw!” “Shadowpaw! Sparkpaw!” “Finally, you two, Gingerkit and Duskkit,” “Are you two ready to become an apprentice?” “Yes!” “Then by the powers of StarClan you will be Gingerpaw and Duskpaw!” “Gingerpaw, your mentor will be Thunderclaw!” “And Duskpaw, your mentor will be Stormear!” Willowstar said proudly. “Gingerpaw! Duskpaw!” “All cats, Clear the highrock!” Willowstar hissed. Shadowpaw pranced over to Gingerpaw. “Woah, was that awesome?” he asked her. Gingerpaw licked Shadowpaw’s pelt, and she blushed. “Yeah! Do you want to resume playing Warriors?” “This time let's add Sparkpaw and Duskpaw!” Moonblaze went out of the Nursery den. She frowned and sighed, having sorrow in her heart. “Momma! Why are you leaving the den?” Shadowpaw ran over to her. “Why, you are an apprentice, you go in the apprentice den..” she said softly and a bit moody. Gingerpaw rushed to Shadowpaw and nudged Shadowpaw. “You’ll be okay, Shadowpaw.. You have your brother, Sparkpaw! And Duskpaw. Plus, there will be more cats to see.. Besides, you have me,” she said softly. He nodded but still felt sad. “Come on, Shadowpaw we have to go. Its Moonhigh already, we need to go.” He walked away with Gingerpaw. “Goodbye, Moonblaze.. I wish I was a kit more..” he sighed. The two felines padded to the Apprentice’s den. Demetriuspaw curled her tail around her paws while she was sitting down. “Greetings,” she meowed. Gingerpaw dipped her head in respect. Duskpaw smiled. “Your nest is right next to me, Shadowpaw,” a mew of a brown tabby spoke. Shadowpaw padded towards his nest.“Gingerpaw! Duskpaw!” “My name is Weaselpaw, what's yours?” The tabby continued. “I’m.. I’m Shadowpaw..” The dark feline meowed. “Anyways, whats the rest of your names?” Weaselpaw asked. “I’m Duskpaw, and this is my younger sister, Gingerpaw” Duskpaw said. “And I’m Sparkpaw.” the fire colored feline responded. Oceanpaw stood up from her nest. “Gingerpaw! Duskpaw! Nice to see my younger sisters again!” she yowled in joy. Why do I have to have a nest beside Oceanpaw? She’s Gingerpaw’s sister! What if I like her more than Gingerpaw? Shadowpaw thought. “Gingerpaw! There’s a nest in front of me you can have!” Shadowclaw yelped. Gingerpaw walked over to the nest Shadowpaw and grinned. The white and orange dappled she cat curled up .Allegiances |-|Allegiances= text here Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Super Editions